


Colour Me In

by SterolineOTPForever



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: Poe couldn't help but smile at the happy scene before him, grateful once again that they had all showed up to help defeat Palpatine. He stroked his thumb against Finn's hand, clutching tighter to the fingers held within his own, sure that he wasn't going to let go of him for a very long time as he came so close to losing him. Too close. Now they had all the time in the galaxy to explore what was between them and to start the next chapter of their lives together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Colours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Colour Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous work 'Life In Colour' and is from Poe's POV.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

**Colour Me In**

Poe's heart was still racing wildly within his chest as he walked so closely beside Finn that their shoulders brushed as they followed behind Rose. He was less than a breath away from kissing the man of his dreams when they were interrupted. He was still in shock that they were  _ finally _ about to kiss after months and frankly almost  _ years  _ by this point of pining and craving and jealousy. 

Stars be damned but it was typical that in the one moment in all the chaos of the end of the war that they finally had a moment to themselves, one single moment that was just the two of them, where Finn and Poe could finally become  _ FinnandPoe _ , the galaxy just had to go and intrude so that the long awaited acknowledgement of the feelings simmering between him and Finn would have to be postponed. The long yearned for kiss between them was most definitely only delayed, not indefinitely just for another moment, to be continued later on and be  _ thoroughly  _ explored. 

Poe looked to his right, his eyes sweeping over the skip-a-heartbeat gorgeousness of Finn's profile. His strong jawline, those perfect for cupping cheeks, the tempting softness of his chocolate skin, and those alluring kissable lips. It had been so kriffing hard to resist kissing Finn sometimes that it bordered on being ridiculous. Fighting a war, running for their lives, and yet all he could think of in some moments were kissing him until he couldn't remember his own name. 

Be it in the middle of blaster fire, taking cover behind walls or crates, grinning at each other with glee, adrenaline pumping wildly through their veins, the urge to kiss him almost overwhelming. Or with Finn's head pillowed on his shoulder, pressed so close that he could feel his every inhale and exhale, showing so much trust to fall asleep on Poe, giving him the rare opportunity to study his stunningly beautiful face up close, to memorise his features soft and relaxed, wanting to stay that way for the rest of his life, and wake Finn up delicately with a loving kiss. 

He's been so in love, and yearning for so long that to crave Finn was second nature to him by this point. So with the need for Finn humming in his veins Poe slipped his fingers between his co-generals and couldn't help but grin as without hesitance he immediately interlocked their hands together tightly. Finn loved holding hands as much as Poe did. Their eyes met once again, holding each others gaze for another charged moment, the air surrounding the two of them seemed to grow even warmer than the jungles of Ajan Kloss normally became, the heat between them sparkling like kindling, the distance between them close to becoming non-existent when the noise of the celebration finally reached their ears. 

Poe, Finn, and Rose broke through the cover of the trees to see the party still going strong. Tables that had only earlier that day been used for the purposes of war were now piled high with all kinds of alcohol and all different sorts of food and snacks. Music played from the speakers which would normally be used to call personal to command or to scramble to their fighters or to warn of an imminent attack - which thankfully hadn't been needed while they'd been based on Ajan Kloss but had been used during the evacuation of D'Qar. 

Poe took in the sight of all the beings that had stayed behind after the battle of Exegol, they were talking and laughing together while swapping stories, drinking and dancing with unbridled glee as they celebrated winning the war. It was a sight he was pretty sure he would never forget and he hoped that he would never have to witness another. He hoped that the galaxy would finally be at peace  _ this time _ and that history would not repeat itself  _ again _ in another thirty years time. 

Poe tilted his head towards Rose and asked curiously, "Why were you looking for us anyway?" 

"No urgent reason." Rose winced, "Everyone wanted to know where their generals had disappeared to." Her cheeks flushed bright as she added regretfully, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just needed a moment alone." Before Rose could even open her mouth to apologise again Finn placed his free hand on her shoulder and sent her that beautiful smile that not only took Poe's breath away but he was sure the breath of several other beings who were looking their way too, "I'm glad you did. Tonight we should be celebrating. Together."

Poe smiled as he felt Finn's fingers squeeze his own, and looking warmly at Rose as he repeated Finn's sentiment, "Together."

"Together." Rose's eyes shone as she returned their smiles, patting Finn's hand on her shoulder and reaching out to squeeze Poe's good arm before turning to the celebrating crowd and announcing, "Here are our generals!" 

The Resistance members and citizens of the galaxy stopped what they were doing to turn to where Poe and Finn were standing shoulder to shoulder like always to loudly cheer in one roaring voice, "General Dameron! General Finn!"

Poe met Finn's eyes and without a word spoken between them they grinned widely at one another and raised their joined hands into the air as they called out as one voice, "To the galaxy!"

"To the galaxy!" All the different species of the galaxy yelled loudly and clapped their hands merrily and banged their hands like drums against any solid objects as they celebrated their own parts in the defeat of the Final Order and the freedom of the galaxy. It took several minutes before the crowd quieted back down and went back to mingling amongst themselves.

Poe couldn't help but smile at the happy scene before him, grateful once again that they had all showed up to help defeat Palpatine. He stroked his thumb against Finn's hand, clutching tighter to the fingers held within his own, sure that he wasn't going to let go of him for a very long time as he came so close to losing him. Too close. Now they had all the time in the galaxy to explore what was between them and to start the next chapter of their lives together. 

Finn turned to face him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, a look that Poe was pretty sure would make him follow him anywhere, and before he could even say a word he was being dragged along by his co-general to the centre of the clearing where others were dancing.

Poe's breath stuttered as Finn slid his hand up his chest to find its place on the back of his neck to pull him close. He never took his eyes off Finn as he released their joined fingers only long enough to wrap his arm around his waist and hold him closer to his racing heart. 

Finn smiled beautifully up at him, gliding his own arm around Poe's waist, the fingers of his other hand stroking through the hair at the nape of his neck making his eyes want to fall shut in pleasure. He was a goner for anyone playing with his hair, but especially for  _ Finn _ to be the one running his fingers through his curls making his heart flutter with a mix of happiness and desire.

Poe bit into his lip as their hips moved together with the rhythm of the music, a flush of heat warming his cheeks as the dark look in Finn's eyes made fire flow through his veins. His fingers slid between the material of his shirt to splay his hand against Finn's back to bring him even closer, his breath catching as he felt the ridge of the lightsaber scar that ran along his back. He tentatively teased the tips of his fingertips against the small bit of raised skin that he could reach, his heart pounding in his chest as he was rewarded by Finn tightening his fingers in his hair and gasping hotly against him. 

"Poe…" Finn almost groaned, the dark timbre of his voice sending shivers through Poe.

"Finn…" Poe practically moaned out his name as his gaze fell to Finn's mouth just in time to watch as his tongue ran along his bottom lip temptingly. 

The heat between them was becoming molten, the air surrounding them was sizzling with the desire between the two of them. Before Poe could lose it completely and just attack Finn's mouth with a hot and needy kiss that was most definitely  _ not _ first kiss material but a prelude to something far more intimate, he had his breath taken away from him. 

Finn, who Poe was a hundred percent sure never had the opportunity to learn to dance in the First Order, had stepped back to twirl Poe in a slow circle before pulling him back towards himself, only now his back was against Finn's chest and his hands covered those wrapped tightly around his waist as they swayed together. 

Poe couldn't help but swallow at feeling  _ every single inch _ of Finn pressed against him. He turned his head to nuzzle his nose along his jaw, breathing deeply so that Finn's lovely scent was all he could smell, and his strong arms that cradled him so wonderfully close was all that he could feel. He made him feel so completely safe and perfectly happy to stay in his embrace forever. 

_ Stars, I love him _ . 

It wasn't a new thought, far from it, Poe knew that he loved Finn since Crait, since he'd looked so strong and determined and hopeful. Since he'd believed so strongly in the Resistance that he was willing to sacrifice himself to try and buy what was left some much needed time to escape the First Order. Thank the maker for Rose. Crashing her speeder into Finn's saved his life and Poe could never thank her enough for that. He clutched tighter to the arms wrapped around his waist, needing to feel Finn safe and perfect against him, reassuring himself that he didn't have to wait much longer to get everything he'd ever wanted.

"Poe?" Finn's lips caressed the side of his ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down Poe's spine, making him push back into the hot body surrounding him, his voice almost a whisper as he replied, "Yes?"

"You said something about," Finn massaged his fingers teasingly into Poe's hip, the smile on his face pressed into the curve of his jaw, "generals having their own quarters?" 

Poe's breathing almost stopped, his heart starting to pound within his chest, his fingers trembling where they were placed on top of Finn's. He ran his tongue along his lip, his breathing growing heavier as the anticipation hummed through his veins. He slipped his fingertips between the spaces in his to lace their hands together, forcing himself to take a step away from Finn's perfect body to gaze into those beautiful brown eyes as he began to lead him away from the gathered crowd, "Follow me, General."

"Anywhere." Finn answered him in all seriousness, those lovely eyes piercing Poe's soul with their depths, and then his words stealing what was left of his breath, "I'd follow you anywhere, Poe Dameron."

Poe didn't think he could be anymore in love with Finn than he already was but yet again Finn proved him wrong and he fell just a little bit more in love. He was pretty sure that he would never stop falling in love with him, and that every day of the rest of his life he would spend enamoured with the man he loved. 

In no time they had reached the part of the base that was set aside as the generals quarters but had never really been used as Leia preferred to stay on the Tantive IV. 

Poe let his back hit the wall, biting his lip as Finn boxed him in with his arms either side of his head. He loved the look of pure hunger on Finn's expressive face, he couldn't help but show his every emotion as his face was no longer hidden behind a mask and he had never learned how to hide his feelings. 

Finn ran his nose along Poe's throat, soft puffs of breath causing him to shiver, his hand coming up to rest against his chest, smiling as he felt Finn's heart race against his palm. He couldn't take his eyes off him as he felt tension burn in his veins. 

Finn reached blindly to unlock the door, his hands coming to rest on Poe's hips, guiding him into the room, their eyes never leaving one another as the door sealed them away from any prying eyes. 

It was just Poe, Finn, and an interrupted kiss to make up for. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third part about what they get up to in the generals quarters 😉😏


End file.
